Migitaka No Chou
by PandaPuppet
Summary: Happy Birthday to Rin and Len! A one-shot I wrote just for them ! Dosen't have much to do with Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, despite the name. Rin is a waitress at a cafe. Len is a shy lonely guy who visits everyday. Rin is open, Len is closed. They're almost like Mirror Images. Not that this matters once Rin actually introduces herself. -One-Shot!-


"..."

"Do I know you?"

"..."

"..."

"Get out of here."

"..."

The blond boy hurridly rushed out, blushing for no reason. Well, at least Rin thought it was for no reason. He had been coming in here for days, and during his short time in the cafe he would just stare.

Stare.

Who just stares at a girl!? Rin was seriously considering calling the police. Something stopped her though, maybe it was the familier feeling about the blond boy. She couldn't stop the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Rin wasn't very happy with the way he was staring at her either. It wasn't lust, but it seemed to be a type of longing...? Rin felt she had gone insane because of this boy.

And yet a small smile tugged on her lips when she saw him enter the dull cafe. She forced it down though, what if the blond boy was a creepy rapist?

Rin seriously doubted that.

It was adorable the way he blushed when the two made eye contact. Rin didn't like to lie, she knew she would sometimes blush too.

Earlier today she was planning on confronting him about it. Didn't work out, Rin could barely say hi to him. It was a strange feeling to Rin, she never was embarresed. She was the type to speak her mind with no regrets, even so...

Rin sighed in defeat as all her thoughts jumbled around. Today was Christmas, and Rin only had to worry about how busy the streets would be. A car crash wasn't on her to-do list, after all.

Unlike most, Rin didn't really care much for Christmas. Yeah, it was strange to her and everyone else who knew Rin. She always had this exited and happy feeling when December 27th came up, though.

Rin wouldn't be able to figure out why this happened, but she accepted it anyways.

With the lingering thought in mind, Rin went back to her small apartment. She would be working on the 27th, and a small part of hoped the mysterious blond boy would be there.

*~*~*~*~***Happy Birthday!***~*~*~*~*

Len jogged his way to the small cafe. He had been going there for a couple of weeks now, and it wasn't because of the food.

Len was honest with himself, the only reason he actually bothered to go there every other day was because of the waitress.

As soon as Len saw her through the glass door, something pulled him inside. He only wished he understood why. Maybe it was because the blond waitress reminded him of...?

No, that couldn't be it. It was impossible to meet her again. Right?

Len forced his own thoughts to the back of his head, pushing the door open to hear the familier ding and see the beautiful blond.

Today was Len's birthday, December 27th. In his own celebration Len decided he would actually introduce himself to the girl and hopefully become friends. The last part was probably too much, sadly.

He sat down to the table in the corner. Suited for two people, Len took notice. His head was down in thought, which was unusal simply because he usually spent his time awkwardly staring at the waitress.

God, he must look like some creepy stalker with social issues. Not that he didn't have social issues, he was very bad at talking to girls and only okay with people the same gender.

Len was starting to pity himself. Wow, was he pathetic!

"Hey."

Len flinched and straightened up. He looked across from him, and the blond waitress sat across the table. How did he not notice her sitting down?

"You seem down." She said, only glancing away for a brief moment.

"U-Umm..." Len was pretty shocked he managed to stutter even that out!

The blond waitress tilted her head and giggled. "My name's Rin!" She smiled.

Rin. Rin is a beautiful name...Suits her perfectly. Len thought.

"My name's Len." Len smiled back.

Wait.

Did he just...?

He just talked to Rin, managed to introduce himself...Without thinking? He didn't even stutter.

"That's the first sentance I actually heard from you!" Rin grinned and looked at Len, with a look of shock on her face.

Even that was cute.

"Y-Yeah..." Len muttered, he was fighting the blush away. Of course, he was failing.

Rin was slightly blushing herself, this only caused Len to blush more.

"So, what's got you down?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth playfully.

"I...Well, todays supposed to be me and my twin sisters birthday..." Len mumbled, refusing to look Rin in the eye.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. To Len, this was exeptionally cute.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rin asked, the confusion was quite clear through her eyes.

Len shook his head. "Not really...My twin sister went missing on our third birthday..."

Rin's eyes widened, her skin became pale. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

Len cut her off. "It's not your fault...It's just, you remind me a lot of her...We were really close." Len finished.

Without a word, Rin stood up from her seat and pulled Len into a tight hug.

No one else was in the resteraunt, and Len was still processing the warmth around him.

Rin didn't speak.

Neither did Len.

He did, after a few seconds, burst.

Len was crying, tears everywhere as Rin hugged him with no complain. He only held on tighter and tighter to her, he couldn't have her letting go.

Please don't let go...!

The two stayed there for minutes, Len only continued to cry and cry. Finally letting out everything he had kept inside for too many years.

The tears began to stop, and Len's raspy voice was getting quieter. His grip loosened, and Rin realized, he was crying himself to sleep.

Rin closed her eyes and hummed a tune that had always been with her. She softly sang to it, carrassing Len's empty hand.

_"Migikata ni murasaki chōcho,_

_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de..._

_..setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru,_

_hibiku piano fukyō waon..."_

Rin stopped, realizing that Len was now asleep, snoring softly onto her shoulder.

_"Goodnight, Len-chan. I missed you too..."_


End file.
